Mahou Sentai Magiranger
The Magirangers are a group who are the 29th Super Sentai team, the protagonists of the television series of the same name, which was adapted into Power Rangers Mystic Force. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * None Possible Opponents * Baron Mordo (Marvel Comics) * Kefka Palazzo (Final Fantasy) * Kishin Asura (Soul Eater) * Shazam (DC Comics) * Lord Tirek (My Little Pony) History In 1990, having lived among the humans as Isamu Ozu, Blagel left his family to aid his people to protect both worlds from the demon horde of Infershia by sealing the Hades Door linking the mortal world and the underworld. Miyuki Ozu, honoring her husband's request to not reveal the existence their parental lineage to them, told the three brothers and two sisters that their father died during an expedition in Antarctica. But when Infershia begins to circumvent the seal via magic, Miyuki revealed the existence of magic to her children before her apparent demise by Wolzard as they become Magirangers to avenge her and stop Infershia. In time, joined by an apprentice of their father, the Ozu siblings learn of the truth of their father's demise and the enemy they must contend with. Death Battle Info All Magiranger members but Hikaru are humans whose magic is derived from the Heavenly Saints of Magitopia, former humans who transcended their mortal forms into celestial beings. The Magirangers' magic depends on the amount of courage they possess. By facing their fear, they gain access to spells and stronger forms of magic. Under the guidance of the Heavenly Saint Snogel, who is the benefactor of their mother's power, the five Ozu siblings gained the ability to assume Legend form with Hikaru assuring they would maintain their humanity instead of becoming Heavely Saints. Members The youngest of the Ozu siblings, originally 17 and currently 23 years after his adventure, Kai was a sophomore student at high school when he learned of his heritage and swore a vendetta against Wolzard when it appeared he killed his mother. But prior to learning that Wolzard is his father and that his mother was still alive, Kai inherited many of Blagel's strengths and ideals. * Magic: Fire-Magic, Matter transmutation. * Gear: Magi Phone, Magi Stick, Magi Punch boxing gloves, Magical Holy Staff DialRod, * Majin: MagiPhoenix * Majuu: Magi Firebird * Summons: Barikion, Unigolon * Feats: ** Despite his age, he displays great leadership skills and is the bravest of his siblings. ** Mortally wounded N-Ma in an one-on-one fight. ** Became liasion between the his realm and Infreshia. ** Gave the Gokaigers the Greater Power of the Magirangers. * Flaws: * Initially suffered frequent bouts of impulsiveness and naivete. * Abused the Gold GripPhone's magic. - Tsubasa= Magi Yellow * Magic: Lightning-Magic, Potion making. * Gear: Magi Phone, Magi Stick, Magical Holy Staff DialRod, * Majin: Magi Garuda/Magi Dragon * Majuu: Magi Leon * Feats: ** Overwhelmed Hades God Cyclops in a duel of marksmen. * Flaws: - Urara= Magi Blue * Magic: Water-Magic, crystal ball divination * Gear: Magi Phone, Magi Stick, Magical Holy Staff DialRod, * Majin: Magi Mermaid/Magi Dragon * Majuu: Magi Leon * Feats: ** Mustered enough courage to restore Hikaru by kissing him while he was a frog. ** Married Hikaru. * Flaws: ** Cannot see her personal future. ** Has a deep-seeded phobia of frogs. - Houka= Magi Pink The 2nd oldest the Ozu siblings, originally 22 and currently 28 years after her adventure, she is the cheerful and kind-hearted member of the time. * Magic: Wind-Magic, Transmogrification * Gear: Magi Phone, Magi Stick, Magical Holy Staff DialRod * Majin: Magi Fairy/Magi Dragon * Majuu: Magi Leon * Feats: ** Does not judge others my their outward appearance, which influenced her in convincing the Hades God Titan to renounce his divine punishment on Tokyo. * Flaws: ** Tends to cause trouble with her antics - Makito= Magi Green * Magic: Earth-Magic, nature manipulation * Gear: Magi Phone, Magi Stick, Green Muscle, Magical Holy Staff DialRod, * Majin: Magi Minotaurus/Magi Dragon * Majuu: Magi Leon * Feats: * Flaws: - Hikaru= Magi Shine * Gear: GripPhone, Magi Lamp Buster * Partner: Smoky * Mecha: Travelion * Feats: * Flaws: ** Got turned into frog and remained so for 15 years. - Miyuki= Magi Mother * Magic: Ice-Magic * Gear: Magi Phone, Magi Stick * Feats: * Flaws: - }} * Team Attacks Magical Giants - Magi Dragon= Magi Dragon - Magi Mermaid= Magi Mermaid - Magi Fairy= Magi Fairy - Magi Minotaurus= Magi Minotaurus }} - }} - Travelion= Travelion - Magi Legend= Magi Legend - Magi Leon= Magi Leon }} - }} Feats * Defeated six out of the 10 Hades Gods, and overloaded N-Ma with their magic. * Fought in the first Zangyack invasion, though they lost his ability to assume their Magiranger forms in the aftermath while their powers were contained in the Magiranger Ranger Keys. Flaws Category:Teams Category:Super Sentai Heroes Category:Magic Users Category:Elementals Category:Sword Wielders Category:Gun Wielders Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Water Manipulator Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Earth Manipulator Category:Air Manipulator Category:Tokusatsu theme Characters Category:Fantasy Combatants